Jeux de mains
by Sad-idette
Summary: "Encore une fois ! Steve, je veux ma revanche !" "C'est déjà ta trente deuxième revanche." [Steve/Bucky]
1. Chapitre 1

**Jeux de mains**

« Encore une fois ! Steve, je veux ma revanche !

-C'est déjà ta trente deuxième revanche. » Steve observa son ami en souriant. Bucky avait un peu trop bu et parlait fort alors qu'ils étaient juste face à face. Les derniers clients du bar étaient partit depuis la vingt septième revanche. Au début, tous les clients s'étaient attroupés autour d'eux et encourageaient celui qu'ils préféraient puis étaient peu à peu partit en titubant. L'alcool avait coulé à flot, Bucky avait d'ailleurs encore une chope pleine de bière. Captain America ne pouvait pas se saouler mais il avait quand même participé, il fallait fêter dignement la victoire de la guerre.

Bucky reprit sa chope en main et but à longue gorgées l'alcool mousseux pendant que Steve semblait fasciné par la gorge de son ami. Celui-ci reposa violement son verre en soupirant et posa son coude sur la petite table pour tendre la main vers le blond. Il défia du regard Steve qui tourna la tête en souriant timidement, le rose aux joues. Dieu qu'il aimait cette expression, ses yeux légèrement plissés qui le scrutaient et son petit sourire séducteur.

Steve se replaça sur son siège, posa lui aussi son coude sur la table et prit la main du brun dans la sienne. Il frissonna alors que Bucky refermait ses doigts brûlant sur sa main, comme pour ne jamais le laisser partir. Le brun força sur son bras en espérant abattre celui de Steve qui n'avait aucun mal à résister. Bucky fit la grimace en remarquant que le bras de son ami ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Il agrippa leurs mains avec sa main libre, se leva et s'appuya sur ses deux bras en grognant. Le blond se défendit un peu plus en regardant chaque courbe du corps du brun qui s'épuisait petit à petit.

Sa chemise à moitié déboutonnée et sortit du pantalon, sa gorge tendu et ses muscles bandés, son visage rouge et ses lèvres entrouverte. Rogers mit fin au combat en plaquant les bras de son collègue sur la table qui trembla sous le choc. La chope de Bucky tangua et tomba à terre avant qu'aucun des deux ne puisse la rattraper. Captain America souriait pendant que l'autre homme se plaignait en murmurant dans sa barbe des « impossible, fort, grand et musclé » et d'autres choses dans le même style. Il se pencha un peu maladroitement pour observer le verre cassé et le liquide se répandre sur le sol. Il se tourna vers Steve, qui le regardait toujours, et lui sourit.

« Tu me doit un autre verre !

-J'ai bien peur que plus personne ne puisse nous servir. » Répondit le blond après avoir fait le tour du bar des yeux. Bucky grogna un peu et essaya de se lever sans grand succès. Steve se mit debout en souriant et alla soutenir son ami quand celui-ci essaya encore une fois de mettre sur ses pieds. Le brun passa son bras sur les larges épaules de Captain America qui en profita pour placer sa main sur la hanche de Bucky. Ils sortirent ensuite dans la rue déserte et froide.

« C'est par là. » Prononça le désormais plus petit en désignant un côté de la route. Il n'attendit aucune réponse et se mit à marcher dans la direction opposé de celle qu'il avait indiquée. Steve gloussa et rattrapa de justesse son ami qui avait manqué de tomber en loupant la marche du trottoir. Ils se mirent en marche pendant que le brun titubait en bougonnant et que Steve ne le lâchait ni du regard ni de sa prise sur sa taille. Quand Bucky tourna la tête vers lui, le blond reporta son regard sur la route en rougissant, ce que le brun remarqua malgré son état avancé d'ébriété. Il s'arrêta au beau milieu de la route avant que Steve ne se tourne vers lui en le regardant dans les yeux, surpris et un peu inquiet.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? » Demanda Steve en amenant sa main libre sur l'autre hanche de son ami pour le soutenir. Ce dernier ne répondit et posa ses mains à plat sur le ventre du blond qui frissonna en sentant la chaleur de celles-ci, même à travers sa veste.

« J'avais été très surpris la première fois que je t'avais vus après que tu ais reçut le « super sérum », et ensuite j'avais eu peur. » Il fit remonter ses mains en une douce caresse jusque sur les pectoraux saillant du blond qui écoutait attentivement. Steve resserra inconsciemment sa prise sur le corps frais de Bucky pendant que ce dernier continuait à parler.

« J'avais eu peur que ça t'ai changé intérieurement, que tu ne sois plus mon Steve. » Ses mains passèrent sur la gorge pâle et sur la mâchoire carrée puis s'arrêtèrent sur les joues pleines de Captain America qui ferma les yeux. Ce dernier soupira en sentant les mains glisser dans ses cheveux et sur sa nuque avant de revenir sur sa mâchoire.

« Mais je me suis trompé, tu es toujours mon Steve. Le Steve que j'aime. » Ledit Steve rouvrit les yeux et posa son regard sur celui de son vis-à-vis qui effleurait sa lèvre inférieure de ses pouces. Ils se cherchèrent du regard alors que leurs cœurs pulsaient à toute vitesse. Le blond bougea le premier et se pencha sur son ami pendant que celui-ci passait ses mains sur la nuque et la gorge de Steve. Il déposa maladroitement sa bouche sur celle du brun qui se pressait contre lui pour un chaste et doux baiser.

Ils se séparèrent plutôt rapidement sans pour autant s'éloigner, leurs fronts posés sur celui de l'autre. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent un instant et Steve put sentir la forte haleine alcoolisée de son ami. Puis tout se précipita dans la tête du blond qui se redressa vivement en s'écartant et lâchant le brun. Bucky fit battre ses bras dans le vide pour se rattraper pendant que Steve détournait la tête en rougissant fortement. Il se triturait les mains et fuyait le regard du plus petit.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce que… Pardon. J'ai profité que tu aies trop bu po- » Bucky l'empêcha de finir sa phrase, l'agrippa par la veste de son bel uniforme et l'embrassa. Il profita de la surprise pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche entrouverte du blond. Celui-ci essaya de se détacher une fois de plus mais le brun se moula contre son corps en grognant. Steve stoppa toute résistance et enroula sa langue contre celle de Bucky pour un ballet fougueux et sensuel.

Ce dernier soupira de contentement alors que Steve se fichait éperdument du goût amer et sucré de l'alcool. Il passa ses mains sur les reins de Bucky pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui si c'était possible. Il eut le plaisir de sentir celles de son ami dans ses cheveux en une caresse maladroite. Ils détachèrent leurs bouches de celle de l'autre pour respirer mais, cette fois-ci, Steve garda ses bras enroulés autour du brun qui gardait les yeux fermés. Le blond l'observa et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres entrouverte de Bucky en remarquant que le rouge sur les joues de celui-ci était adorable.

Quand Bucky rouvrit les yeux, il plongea dans ceux bleus de Steve avant de détourner le regard, visiblement troublé. Il se racla la gorge quand il aperçut le sourire joyeux du blond et se tint la tête avant de la poser sur l'épaule de Steve.

« J'ai mal à la tête Steve…. S'il te plait mon Steve, ramène-moi à la caserne. » Le susnommé gloussa en passant sa main dans les cheveux courts du brun qui en ronronna. Il remit ensuite sa main sur la hanche de Bucky qui passa la sienne sur ses épaules et se remit en route. Il marcha en soulevant pratiquement son ami qui avait de plus en plus de mal à placer un pied devant l'autre. Il était content de la tournure des évènements et était sûr que Bucky aussi, vu comment il l'avait passionnément embrassé en plein milieu d'une rue, certes déserte mais quand même.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Steve portait littéralement son ami comme une princesse. Ce dernier s'accrochait d'une main à ses épaules et caressait avec l'autre la gorge du blond en murmurant des paroles complétement incompréhensibles près de son oreille. Même si Steve appréciait les caresses et le souffle chaud qui le chatouillait, il était heureux d'être arrivé sinon il se serait retrouvé avec un petit problème au niveau du bas-ventre.

Il déposa délicatement son ami sur son lit et ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement quand celui-ci soupira d'aise en se callant confortablement sur l'oreiller. Il se pencha alors que Bucky fermait les yeux et déposa ses lèvres sur celles humides du brun. Il voulut se relever et laisser l'autre homme dormir mais les mains sur sa veste l'en empêcha. Elles le tirèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans le lit étroit avant que Bucky ne se colle contre lui.

Steve enleva sa veste, ses chaussures et celles de son ami qui grognait en tirant sur le tee-shirt du plus grand pour qu'il revienne vers lui. Ce qu'il fit avant de refermer ses puissants bras sur le brun qui s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard. Steve gloussa un peu en imaginant la tête de ceux qui les réveilleraient –si quelqu'un osait les réveiller- et s'endormit en pensant à son Bucky.

* * *

Ma première FanFiction sur Captain America, un peu court je sais... Désolé pour le titre pourri et j'espère que cela vous a quand même plus ! Laissez-moi vos remarques les plus sincères , j'y répondrai avec plaisir !

Merci d'avoir lu ! :)


	2. Chapitre 2

**Jeux de mains**

Les deux hommes se tenaient toujours enlacés dans le lit étroit alors que le soleil était levé depuis quelques heures. Le brun dormait en ronflant légèrement, complètement couché sur son ami alors que celui-ci caressait tendrement les cheveux de Bucky d'une main et sa taille de l'autre. Steve l'observait depuis quelques minutes en souriant, attendant presque avec impatience son réveil.

Il avait eu tellement peur de le perdre pendant la guerre, de ne plus jamais le revoir. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait survécu mentalement, il l'aimait depuis toujours, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Mais son amour pour Bucky s'était amplifié au même rythme que les aventures et, dernièrement, les combats dangereux qu'ils avaient mené ensemble. Steve avait été surpris, de la meilleure façon qui soit, de savoir que ses sentiments secrets étaient finalement partagés. Il avait été heureux de savoir que Bucky l'aimait depuis presque aussi longtemps que lui, bien avant qu'on lui injecte le sérum. Il était aussi un peu déçu car ils n'avaient pas pu profiter pleinement l'un de l'autre plus tôt.

Il resserra sa prise sur la taille de Bucky qui bougea contre lui en grognant un peu. Steve sentait le souffle chaud de son ami contre son cou alors que ses mains tombaient mollement de part et d'autre de son corps. Sa tête était appuyée contre son épaule et son corps se moulait contre celui du blond. Ce dernier continua à passer sa main dans les cheveux courts du brun en le berçant doucement alors que celui-ci commençait à frotter sa tête sur son tee-shirt.

Bucky se réveillait lentement mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, il appréciait beaucoup trop les douces caresses sur sa tête douloureuse. Cela faisait du bien juste là où il fallait. Il avait l'impression que le brouhaha d'hier soir ne quittait pas son crâne, il y avait même des danseurs qui tambourinaient contre les parois de son cerveau. Il ne voulait pas quitter ce tendre cocon qu'étaient les bras et le corps du blond. Il passa donc sa jambe sur le bassin de Steve et fit glisser ses mains sur son torse musclé. Il s'accrocha à lui comme le ferait un bébé koala à sa mère.

Le soldat blond déposa un baiser sur le haut de la tête du brun et attendit encore un peu que son ami se réveille complétement sans pour autant stopper ses caresses. Après quelques hésitations, Bucky ouvra lentement les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt. Il mit sa main sur ses paupières closes et cacha son visage dans le cou de Steve en gémissant de mécontentement.

« Qui a allumé la lumière ? » Demanda-t-il la voix incertaine avant de se racler la gorge. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et l'horrible goût d'alcool sur la langue. Il entendit Steve rire joyeusement alors que le torse de celui-ci secouait le brun mal éveillé qui se cacha encore un peu plus contre le plus grand. Il aurait aimé se fondre contre Steve pour toujours, il y avait trop de lumière, trop de bruit et il avait trop la nausée.

Steve entoura la taille de Bucky de ses bras avant de déposer ses lèvres sur sa tempe humide. Le brun lâcha le tee-shirt de Steve et fit glisser sa main le long de sa gorge puis la descendit le long du large torse du blond. Il se redressa légèrement en prenant appuis sur son ami et déposa un baiser sur la jugulaire de ce dernier. Il en fit un autre plus appuyé tandis que sa main parcourait lentement le ventre Steve en maltraitant le vêtement.

Bucky passa une de ses jambes entre celles du plus grand pour pouvoir se mouler son corps et s'appuyer sur lui. Il continuait ses baisers papillon pendant que ses mains passaient sous le tee-shirt pour toucher la peau frissonnante de Steve. Celui-ci soupira en sentant les mains douces de son ami et redoubla de caresses, incitant, sans vraiment le savoir, son ami à poursuivre. Bucky se redressa maladroitement sans se détacher du blond et laissa délibérément sa cuisse frotter contre l'entre-jambe de Steve quand il remonta vers sa bouche.

Steve répondit à son baiser avec douceur, laissant ses mains flatter son dos et ses hanches tandis que le brun dégageait ses mains pour les poser sur le cou et les épaules de son ami. Bucky fut le premier à quémander l'entrée de la bouche du plus grand en mordillant les lèvres de celui-ci. Steve entrouvrit la bouche et leurs langues se mêlèrent enfin, se cherchant et s'enroulant dans un baiser fougueux.

Bucky s'appuyait comme il pouvait sur Steve sans pour autant l'écraser mais n'eut plus de force. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos en entrainant le blond dans sa chute sans arrêter leur baiser, inversant ainsi leur position. Il s'arrêta soudainement d'embrasser le super soldat quand il ressentit une vive douleur à la tête. Il porta ses mains à son crâne en fronçant les sourcils alors que son ami s'alarmait.

« Tout va bien ? Tu veux que j'aille demander un médicament ou je te laisse dormir ? » Demanda-t-il en commençant à se relever.

« Non ! » Bucky enroula sa jambe de libre autour de la hanche de Steve et l'agrippa par le tee-shirt pour le tirer vers le lit. Quand il fut au-dessus de lui, le brun noua ses jambes derrière son bassin pour ne plus le laisser partir. Steve se demanda un instant si Bucky avait bien dessoulé pour vouloir absolument consommer leurs tout neuf amours. Pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie, au contraire mais, son ami semblait légèrement malade. Bucky voyait bien que son ami s'inquiétait mais ils n'allaient pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin pour juste un maux de tête. Il envoya un sourire à Steve en replaçant ses mains sur sa nuque pendant que celui-ci avait une mine mi boudeuse mi anxieuse.

« Ça va, je crois que je vais m'en sortir. » Prononça-t-il langoureusement en chatouillant la base des cheveux du plus grand. Il déposa furtivement ses lèvres sur celles de Steve avant d'installer sa tête sur l'oreiller et de se rallonger confortablement sur le matelas. Le blond se tint toujours sur ses coudes et ses genoux alors que Bucky reprenait la parole.

« Quand je nous imaginais tous les deux, c'était moi qui prenait soin de toi. Tu étais frêle et fragile et je m'occupais de toi tendrement, en te faisant du bien... » Steve s'empourpra mais soutint le regard de son ami, lui aussi avait imaginé ce genre de scénario. Il se laissa faire quand Bucky le tira vers ses lèvres sans pour autant les toucher. Il laissa leur souffle chaud se mêler et Steve du résister à la tentation de l'embrasser car le brun ne cessait plus de parler.

« Mais maintenant ça a changé, c'est toi qui vas me faire du bien. Sauf que je ne suis ni fragile ni frêle. Tu vas me déshabiller et me prendre sauvagement avant que je ne jouisse pour toi et que tu ne jouisses en moi. » Steve était écarlate mais excité. Il haletait contre les lèvres de Bucky qui avait planté ses ongles dans la peau de sa nuque en même temps qu'il avait parlait. Le brun était vraiment excité, il lui demandait de lui faire l'amour alors qu'il devrait avoir une gueule de bois pas possible.

Celui-ci n'attendit pas plus longtemps et tira encore le blond vers lui pour écraser sa bouche contre la sienne, les langues se trouvèrent instantanément. Steve gémit dans leur baiser alors que son ami augmentait la pression de ses ongles dans sa chair. Il appuya ensuite sur ses pieds pour que leurs corps et leurs bassins se rencontrent brusquement. Le début d'érection de Steve, qui gémit une fois de plus, rencontra celle bien éveillé de Bucky qui émit un grognement animal.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de bouger des hanches alors que son ami lui mordait la langue. Ils se séparèrent pour respirer mais le brun ne laissa pas un instant de répit à Steve et reprit sa bouche voracement en grognant et ondula lascivement du bassin. Le super soldat se tenait sur les coudes pour laisser Bucky respirer et passait ses mains dans les cheveux de ce dernier en gémissant. Il ne se retint pas plus longtemps et l'écrasa de tout son poids en gardant ses coudes comme appuis. Il bougea également son bassin où son sexe parfaitement réveillé frottait contre celui de Bucky qui grognait et gémissait dans leurs baisers en plantant toujours plus ses ongles dans le cou de Steve.

Le plus petit décrocha ses pieds et les posa à plat sur le matelas, faisant ainsi fléchir ses jambes, avant de les écarter largement pour que son presque amant puisse se tenir entre elles. Il relâcha la pression de ses mains et les fit descendre le long du torse musclé de Steve jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent le pantalon. Il passa ses doigts sous le vêtement et chatouilla les poils du pubis alors que le blond gémissait en accélérant ses mouvements de bassins.

Bucky n'alla pas plus loin et agrippa le bas du tee-shirt de son ami pour le remonter jusqu'à sa tête. Ils délièrent leurs bouches le temps que Steve ne se redresse un peu et fasse passer le vêtement, le brun l'aida jusqu'à ce que sa tête ne ressorte. Ce dernier appuya de nouveau sur la nuque du plus grand pour l'embrasser, comme s'il en avait besoin pour respirer, alors que Steve se débrouillait pour enlever le vêtement qui entravait ses bras. Bucky sentit son ventre gargouiller alors que son ami reprenait ses caresses. Il n'y fit pas plus attention et entreprit de flatter le torse parfait qui s'offrait à lui en grognant de ravissement.

Il passa ses mains baladeuses sur les larges épaules, sur les pectoraux saillants, les abdominaux contractés, les hanches et le dos avant de revenir sur les pectoraux où il pinça malicieusement les tétons roses. Le propriétaire des tétons gémit en creusant le dos, cela fit sourire sadiquement Bucky. Ils reprirent leurs respirations et repartirent dans un nouveau baiser alors que le plus petit caressait le dos de Steve avant de les faire passer sur ses reins et de passer les doigts sous le tissu. Son ventre gargouilla de nouveau pendant qu'il passait ses mains sous le pantalon et malaxait les fesses fermes du blond. Ils gémirent ensemble, l'un appréciant la caresse et l'autre appréciant les muscles qui bougeaient sous ses doigts.

Steve passait ses mains sous la chemise de son ami quand il sentit celles de Bucky quitter son pantalon. Il tirait sur le vêtement en grognant d'impatience mais le brun ne voulait pas lever les bras. Celui-ci donna une claque sur le postérieur du blond qui en fut agréablement surpris et qui sursauta. Donnant ainsi un brusque coup de bassin dans celui de Bucky qui balança la tête en arrière en gémissant et en se cambrant.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant le temps de reprendre leurs souffles mais n'entendirent pas les gargouillements incessants du ventre de Bucky. Celui-ci fit remonter ses mains en un doux effleurement et en posa une sur la gorge de Steve et l'autre sur la main de celui-ci. Il se redressa, faisant ainsi toucher leurs torses brûlant même si sa chemise gênait quelque peu, et fit glisser sa langue sur les lèvres du blond. Ce dernier voulu l'embrasser mais il l'en empêcha en le retenant par le cou. Steve ne comprenait pas, il interrogea du regard son ami qui haussa un sourcil suggestif, mais il ne comprit toujours pas.

« Ta langue… » Murmura-t-il entre deux halètements d'une voix rauque et basse qui fit frémir Steve. Il lui obéit et sortit sa langue qui rencontra sa consœur. Bucky la prit dans sa bouche et entama un langoureux va et vient pendant qu'il guidait la main du blond vers son entre-jambes. Steve n'en pouvait plus de rougir et gémit comme pour prévenir à son presque amant qu'il avait compris le message. Il ouvrit largement la chemise du brun et déposa des baisers papillon avant de suçoter un des boutons de chairs roses. Bucky aurait voulu qu'il continu mais il appuya sur les épaules du blond qui continua sa descente vers le pantalon. Il s'arrêta au nombril et le lécha en entendant son ami gémir à la fois de plaisir et d'impatience.

Il ouvrit la ceinture et le pantalon alors que le ventre gargouilla encore. Steve se redressa légèrement et observa l'autre homme. Un autre gargouillis se fit entendre et le brun se redressa immédiatement, étrangement pâle. Steve lui tint l'épaule en lui demandant s'il allait bien puis Bucky se leva en titubant. Steve regarda son ami courir vers les toilettes du dortoir en se prenant les pieds dans les lits des autres soldats et toutes sortes d'objets éparpillés au sol. Il entendit à peine la porte s'ouvrir que Bucky vomissait bruyamment.

Le super soldat s'écroula dans le lit en gémissant de frustration. Il n'avait donc pas entièrement dessoulé. Il se promit ensuite de ne plus jamais emmener Bucky dans n'importe quel bar que ce soit. Il se leva, remit son tee-shirt et se dirigea vers les toilettes où il vit son amant agenouillé devant la cuvette, vomissant son surplus d'alcool. Steve lui caressa gentiment le dos et attendit patiemment qu'il ait fini. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait espéré comme premier baisé et comme première fois avec Bucky. Ce dernier se nettoya la bouche et posa son dos contre la paroi des toilettes, Steve le rejoignit.

« Ne m'emmènes plus jamais dans un bar. » Le blond lui sourit et déposa un tendre baiser sur le front humide de son ami. Il attendit un peu et, voyant qu'il se calmait, porta le brun comme une mariée et le ramena au lit pour le laisser vraiment dormir, cette fois-ci.

* * *

Cette partie n'était pas prévus mais _Kat _a demandé de faire une suite pour voir l'état de Bucky à son réveil, et moi aussi je voulais le voir. ^^ Je crois que c'est un peu n'importe quoi... A vous de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Un merci à _Cranks_ à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre.

Il n'y aura normalement plus de suite, déjà que je n'aime pas trop celle-ci. Je trouve qu'elle ne colle pas trop avec le premier chapitre, à part que Bucky fait du rentre dedans presque tout le temps. Mais oui il est bourré, et alors ? C'est pas une excuse ! ^^

Encore merci d'avoir lu ! :)


End file.
